Problem: Multiply. $\begin{aligned} 7{,}320&\\ \underline{\times 48}& \end{aligned}$
Explanation: ${7}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}\times {8}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${20}\times {8}= {160}$ ${6}$ ${300}\times {8}+100}= {2{,}500}$ ${5}$ ${7{,}000}\times {8}+2{,}000}= {58{,}000}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}\times {40}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${20}\times {40}= {800}$ ${8}$ ${300}\times {40}= {12{,}000}$ ${2}$ ${7{,}000}\times {40}+10{,}000}= {290{,}000}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $\begin{aligned} 7{,}320& \\ \underline{\times \,\, 48}&\\ 351{,}360& \end{aligned}$